You'll Be In My Heart
by Tokyo Nights
Summary: Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyou.. she runs off, thinking it's for the best. Suddenly, something happens to Kagome, and Inuyasha has to decide between them. Life or death? ;/ Warning: Story MIGHT suck.
1. Prologue

You'll Be in My Heart

By: Tokyo Nights

Chapter 1

[ A/N: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of it's characters. Takahashi-sama does. ^^; ]

**You'll be in my heart.**

**No matter what they say.**

**You'll be right here in my heart.**

**Always.******

[ Inuyasha's POV. ]

I hate to admit it. I hate it.

It makes me seem weak.

I will not fall into this insecure trap.

Again.

Kikyou..

My Kikyou.

You're gone, and I highly doubt you're coming back.

Why can't things be the way they were?

Maybe because I couldn't protect you.

I'm weak.

I've fallen into the same misfortune my father did.

But. . is it really a bad thing?

**I fell in love with a human.**

**You'll be in my heart.**

**You'll be in my heart.**

**From this day on.******

**Now and forever more.******

Kikyou.

You didn't accept me as I wished.

Everybody..they all hated me..

For being a hanyou.

You didn't..but..you wanted me to change.

For your own sake.

But her..

She reminds me of you so much..

That raven like hair, deep eyes, slender body.

Except,…

She accepts me for what I am.

She likes me as a hanyou,

and never felt a reason to contradict me for it.

Kikyou, I will always love you.

But maybe . . . maybe it wasn't really love.

Maybe I was just lonely, and found comfort in you.

No. . It wasn't love, Kikyou.

I thought it was. . .but it's not.

I love her.

I love everything about her.

Her fiery attitude.

The way she talks.

The way she walks.

How she cries for me.

How she tries to protect me,

when even I can't protect myself.

Kikyou.

I want you to rest.

In peace.

The memories of you,

they will all last.

I promise you.

But we both have to move on.

I tried to save you.

But I can't.

You have to save yourself.

Be happy for me.

Everyday I will think of you,

in a peaceful state of mind.

It brightens me.

She has opened up a part of me

that I never thought I'd see.

She's changed me.

Maybe for the better.

It might make me weaker.

But it also makes me stronger.

I'll never forget you, Kikyou.

It's impossible.

So now I will retell my story.

The obstacles I had to climb,

just to win her love again.

Both of you,

will be in my heart.

But I have one lover only,

**Higurashi Kagome.**

[ D! Cliffhanger? I just wanted to start it. I was going to start this story earlier, but..I

was listening to Usher sing 'You'll be in My Heart,' and it inspired me to write this story.

I'm aware the characters are OOC, and the prologue is very short, but hey, I like it that

way. This is just the beginning. I've got a pretty good idea how the story will end. ^_^;

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Harassment? R/R ^_^ ]


	2. My Will

You'll Be in My Heart

Chapter 2

[ A/N: I don't own Inuyasha! n_n Please don't sue me! I have no money! ]

"It doesn't matter how you feel about it now! Do you think I will leave you to Naraku!? 

The only one who can protect you from him is me!" He screamed at her, his voice hoarse 

as he embraced her roughly.

" What!? Get off of me!! LET ME GO NOW!! " The voice said, struggling, pushing him 

away to the extent in which  she could, before finally giving up, and falling into his arms.

A saddened girl stepped from the trees again. This was not the first time she had seen 

them together. It hurt her so much to see him. . . .hugging her.

She felt as if her heart had been torn out, for the second time.

" I will kill Naraku so you won't have to fight anymore." The voice said, gentler now.

" I will protect you. . "

" Inuyasha... " The feminine voice forced out.

" Kikyou." He whispered softly.

The maiden pulled a dagger out of her haori, a slight smirk plastered to her face.

She held it up to his neck, a satisfied frown on her face.

" Kikyou... ? "

" Hmph. . . men are stupid. " She stated clearly.

" They think one hug is enough to make a woman theirs. "

" Kikyou! "

" DON'T MOVE! I have learned from observing you. There will be an opening as long 

as Onigumo's heart remains inside of Naraku. Then I can purify Naraku and banish him 

from this world. "

   " Kikyou. . ."

" Kikyou! "

Slim, white, soul stealers surrounded the girl, drifting her away from him, as she was 

lifted off of the ground and carried away into the sky.

" KIKYOU!!!!!! " He yelled after her, indicating for her to come back.

' The red string of fate, once broken, cannot be rejoined again. ' 

" KIKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! " He cried out a final time, before she completely vanished.

He stared at Goshinboku for a while.

The other girl, slumped down beside the tree, in the state of shock.

Once again she had her heart broken by him.

Just by seeing him and his old lover. It tore her apart. She knew she could never be his, 

and he would never be just hers.

He turned around, hearing her.

She scooted away, slowly standing up, turning around to face him. His eyes widened 

some. Her usually happy, chocolate,  brown orbs are replaced with fear and regret.

' He's staring right at me! Why won't you look away? Why won't you say something, 

Inuyasha?! '

The only word he spoke was, " Kagome. . . " before she turned her heel, her heavy, 

yellow bag on her shoulder, and ran away from him.

    ( Inuyasha's POV )

                                                                                  Kagome. . . 

         Did you see?

Did you see me and Kikyou?

Like last time, except then you saw us kiss.

Have I hurt you again?

It's my duty to protect Kikyou, and repay her with my life.

Kagome, I can't deny my feelings for you.

But, I can't be having fun all the time.

I have a mission.

I have to find all the Shikon kakera, and protect you and Kikyou.

I want Kikyou to rest in peace.

I curse loudly as I run through the forest.

' Where the hell is she!? She better let me explain! ' 

I sighed heavily, my pace increased some.

' She probably went to the well, so she could go home and never have to see your stupid 

face ever again! '  I mentally slapped myself.

I breathed heavily as I reached the well, just to see Kagome throw her bag into the well.

" KAGOME!! " I called out to her, to see her turn her head, a sad and betrayed look in 

her eyes, as she jumped in the well, after her bag.

[ Cliffhanger? Sorry for typing it all like this. See, now by the time you read this, it's already 6/24/03 and I'm trying to remember the way to fix it so it's not spaced out. @_@ Anyways, onward to chapter 3. ]


	3. Dearest

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter 3**

**By: **Tokyo****** Nights**

**[ That's**** me! n_n ] **

**The bond between Inuyasha and Kikyou will never be broken.**

**I understand that now.**

**But you know, Inuyasha, this is what I thought.**

**It might not be a coincidence how you and I met.**

**Kagome sighed heavily as she lay in the bathtub,**

**boiling**** hot water consuming her body.**

**' I**** want to die. . '**

**' I**** don't know what I can do Inuyasha,**

**but**** I'll try to be at your side.'**

Reality is just cruel.

**She scrubbed at her skin madly, leaving it a dark, **

**crimson**** color. **

Now I will tell you what I've done for you.

Fifty thousand tears I've cried.

Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you.

And you, still won't hear me.

Don't want your hand, this time I'll save myself.

Maybe I'll wake up for once.

Not tormented, daily defeated by you.

Just when I thought I reached the bottom.

I'm going under.

**She allowed her whole body to sink into the water, **

**mouth**** open, as the water fell into her lungs, choking**

**her****. She pulled her head up, sputtering,**

**coughing****, and gagging.**

**Her eyes teared, as she began to cry madly, loudly,**

**screams**** escaping.**

I'm going under.

Drowning for you.

I'm falling forever.

I've got to break through.

I'm going under.

So go on a scream.

Scream at me.

I'm so far away.

I won't be broken again.

I've got to breathe.

I can't keep going under.

**Inuyasha paced around the well.**

**' Do**** I go back? Or stay? '**

**' I**** ..I owe my life to Kikyou. ..but I love Kagome..'**

**' I**** better go make a clean breakup,**

**because**** if I don't, I never will.'**

**' Kagome**** shouldn't come back here.'**

**' That's**** not what you want. ' The voices yelled at him.**

**' Shut**** up, bastard. ..I know that.' He cursed loudly.**

**' You**** know you love her. You alone are not proud**

** enough to deny the love you desire. .and**

**you**** know she loves you. ' **

**' . . . . . . . '**

**With that he leaped into the well,**

**reaching**** the other era, the future.**

**He stepped out of the well,**

**leaving**** the shack, closing the sliding**

**door**** after him. **

**He walked towards the Higurashi's shrine.**

**Entering slowly, sticking his head in first, **

**he**** heard a loud noise. **

**" Inuyasha****-onii-chan! " **

**He winced menacingly. **

**It could only be one person.**

**Higurashi Souta.**

**His eyes grew large**

**at**** hearing his name and brotherly**

**title****. " SHUT UP! " He said in a loud**

**whisper****. Souta's mouth instantly shut.**

**" Gomen**** ne. .. " He said with a pouting face.**

**" Where's**** your sister? " **

**" Nee****-chan is in the bath. " He said, blinking a **

**few**** times. " Thanks. . " **

**he**** said, leaving the kid to walk up the stairs,**

**opening**** Kagome's bedroom door, a rush of her heavenly**

**scents**** attacking his fragile nose.**

**He breathed in deeply, taking in her smell.**

**Faints cries came from the bathroom.**

**He knew it was Kagome.**

**He sat down at her desk chair,**

**looking**** at all of the objects that**

**lay**** there. He saw the Shikon shards,**

**and**** pondered if he should take them or not.**

**He grabbed them, holding them tightly in his hands.**

**If he did, Kagome could never come back **

**to**** Sengoku Jidai. **

**' But**** you want her to. '**

**' No**** I don't.. ' he thought, lying.**

**' Yes****, you do. I know it. '**

**He closed his eyes with an annoyed**

**look**** plastered to his face.**

**            She stepped out of the bathtub,**

**wrapping**** a small towel around her body,**

**letting**** her hair dangle onto her wet back,**

**loose**** ends sticking.**

**She sighed, wiping the tears from**

**her**** now red eyes.**

**She opened the bathroom door, as**

**massive**** amounts of steam exported**

**from**** her current location.**

**She walked quickly to her room,**

**for**** she didn't want any of **

**her**** family members to see**

**her**** half naked.**

**She opened the door slowly,**

**her**** eyes staring at the floor,**

**before**** she looked up,**

**and**** saw the colors red,**

**white****, and piercing golden eyes.**

**" I****-Inuya..sha? " She stuttered.**

**His eyes shot open.**

**"Ka..go..me? " He whispered.**

**She continued to stare at him,**

**a**** tomato colored blush stained to her face, with an angry look.**

**She saw him with the Shikon shards in his hand.**

**' He's**** going to take them? So you can**

**never**** come back? '  Her mind screamed.**

**Hot tears streamed down her cheeks.**

**" Kagome****. .please.. don't cry. . "**

**" Let**** me explain. . . ."**

**And with that, she ran to her closet,**

**grabbed**** the closest clothing items,**

**and**** ran out of the room,**

**leaving**** Inuyasha with a blank**

**expression****, which soon turned to sadness, as he **

**followed**** her.**

**She ran back to the bathroom.**

**Her sanctuary.**

**She quickly changed into her clothes,**

**brushing**** her hair, opening the door slowly,**

**peering**** out, and as if on cue,**

**Inuyasha appeared.**

**Quickly trying to close the door,**

**he**** grabbed her wrist.**

**" Look****, wench, I'm going to explain to you**

**what**** happened!' He yelled. Now he was frustrated. **

**Her eyes shone with fear as she looked him**

**in**** his beautiful, golden orbs.**

**" Fine****..Inuyasha. "**

**He started from the beginning,**

**a**** flash back if you will.**

**He told her everything about him**

**and**** Kikyou, only making Kagome's **

**chances**** with him slimmer.**

**She cried in between sentences.**

**He pulled her close to him.**

**" Kagome****. . ."**

**She didn't answer.**

**She was mad, scared, hurt, sad,**

**and**** lonely.**

**She knew it.**

**He knew it.**

**They were going to say their goodbyes,**

**and**** never see each other again.**

**" What**** Inuyasha? " She said in a cold voice..**

**" No****..I don't want to hear these words.." **

**She said harshly, expecting the worst.**

**" Leave****..Inuyasha..I don't need to see you now.."**

**She yelled, seeing he wasn't going to move.**

**" OSUWARI****!!!!!!!!! " she screamed loudly.**

**He fell to the ground, hard.**

**" INUYASHA****! LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!!! " Her voice cracked, and sounded desperate. He could hear the rage and sadness in her voice.**

**" I'm**** coming back, Kagome.." he spoke, and with that, he was gone.**

**' Kagome****..'**

**' I**** promise you, I will be back. '**

**' I**** want to see your face again. '**

**He ran to the shack, ushering the door open,**

**leaving**** it, and jumped into the well, back to his own home.**

**"Inu..yasha.." Kagome whispered, as she slid down **

**the**** wall, onto the ground,**

**and**** began her crying marathon,**

**which**** would last 3 hours.**

**[ Cliffhanger****? XD I wrote this in like, 20 minutes.**

**Do you people know I don't plan my stories? o_O I just..write? XD Odd, ne?**

**I think not. _ If I listen to all this Inuyasha music, it inspires me.**

**I'm sorry this chapter was short.**

**Hell, all my chapters are short, I'm just lazy.**

**I promise you, the next chapter, 4, will be the longest one yet.**

**XD At least I hope so.  So, until next time, Ja! ]**


	4. Change the World

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**By: ****Tokyo**** Nights**

**4/9/03******

**( Happy** birthday, Okaasan! n_n )****

( Note: I don't own Inuyasha. ;_; Too bad, I heard bondage was fun! :X!! 

     XD I would not like to thank the idiot bastard 

who is selling me an Inuyasha pin from eBay! XD He didn't even know

who I was, and didn't know he signed the check for the pin after he received it! BAKA!)

**Chapter 4**

**The ****Reunion******

( o0o! )

( I'm sorry, for the person who does not like

the way I arrange my writings, but a lot of people

seem to like it if I space out my sentences. 

It's easier to read than jumbled up words,

at least for me.

I promised you all a long chapter, and since

I'm not going to school today, here it is! )

**Kagome wiped the hot tears which stained her face.**

**' Inuyasha****. . . ' she thought. . . **

**' I'm** supposed to hate you. . I'm supposed to never want****

**to**** see you again. .but I can't. . I just can't. Maybe.  .**

**Maybe I love you so much I forgive you. . ' she sighed **

**heavily****, trying to usher the silver haired hanyou out**

**of**** her mind.**

**She gripped a nearby object and pulled herself**

**up**** and with shaking motion she left the bathroom.**

**Walking  down**** the narrow stairs, she entered**

** the lower chambers of her house.**

**She saw her grandfather smile at her**

**and**** raise a brow in question.**

**Within a millisecond, it was as if**

**he**** had known what had happened.**

**" WAS** THAT HANYOU HERE!?!? "****

**he**** yelled loudly at her.**

**" Jii****-chan**** . .please. . just leave**

**me**** alone. . " she whimpered.**

**" I'M** GOING TO KILL HIM! "****

**FOR HURTING YOU!! ARE YOU INJURED!?**

**WHERE'S  THE**** WOUND!? LET ME SEE! I'LL **

**GO GET SOME OF MY ITE- -"**

**" JII**-CHAN! " she screamed loudly.****

**" INUYASHA** DID NOT PHYSICALLY ****

**HURT ME. . " she said, her voice**

**started**** to lower. . **

**" Just** emotionally, and you can't kill****

**Inuyasha with all your spells and charms.**** . "**

**' No**. .that's right. . only Kikyou can. . '****

**She cursed to herself, tears rushing to**

**her**** eyes at the thought of Kikyou.**

**Kikyou.**** . and Kagome were so different.**

**They may look slightly similar. .**

**but**** they are not the same. .**

**Kikyou was an excellent archer.**

**Kagome was only intermediate.**

**Kikyou had long, flowing raven tresses.**

**Kikyou was tall and curvy.**

**Kikyou was all around beautiful.**

**Kagome didn't see herself as that.**

**' The** only thing we share. . is the urge to be****

**with**** Inuyasha. .But. . that will never**

**happen**** for me. . '**

**Inuyasha sighed deeply, as he sat by the well,**

**his**** head resting on its corners.**

**He saw Shippou crawl up to him.**

**" Inuyasha**. . " He said with a pouting face.****

**" What** the hell do you want?! "****

**" When's** Kagome coming back? "****

**" Like** I would know.. bastard. . "****

**Shippou, ignoring Inuyasha's rude comments,**

**began**** to yell wildly.**

**" YOU** HURT HER FEELINGS AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU?!****

**IF ANYONE IS A BASTARD AROUND HERE, INUYASHA, IT'S YOU!! "**

**And with that, Shippou turned around, and ran as fast as**

**he**** could, in fear Inuyasha would pulverize him.**

**Reality hit him, once again.**

**' Shippou** is right. . '****

**' I** am a bastard. . ' ****

**" I** can't take this. . I can't take not seeing her, ****

**hearing**** her laugh, seeing her smile. . I have to go**

**to**** Kagome. . " He whispered to himself,**

**as**** he jumped into the well.**

**Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.**

**Kagome slumped over, opening the door**

**slightly****, peering out to the person which**

**stood**** in front of her.**

**" Houjou****-kun? " she said with a confused face.**

**" Oi**, Kagome! How are you? I brought you supplies****

**for**** your Hepatitis B! "**

**" Hepatitis** B? " She grumbled, as he handed the items to her. ****

**' Jii****-chan****. . I'm going to kill you. . is that **

**the**** only excuse you could think of!? '**

**She plastered a fake smile onto her face.**

**" Ano**. . Thanks. . Houjou-kun. . "****

**" Higurashi**. .would you like to go to a movie? "****

**" Now**. . ? " she replied wearily.****

**' Aye**. .he is desperate. . '****

**" If** you want to, now, then yes. "****

**" Sure**.. aren't you dating that 9th grader? The one****

**who**** keeps following you? " **

**" Nope**, not at all! "****

**" Um**, let me go get ready. "****

**" Great**! "****

**She opened the door for him, as he stepped inside.**

**" Could** you wait in the living room? " She asked politely.****

**" No** problem at all. "****

**" Thanks**. . " she mumbled as she ran up the stairs****

**to**** get ready for yet another date, with boring, Houjo-kun.**

**Inuyasha closed the sliding door quickly.**

**He sniffed the air.**

**It smelled . .disgusting.**

**He quickly crept over to the**

**Higurashi's shrine door, opening it slowly,**

**peeking**** in, before he entered.**

**He looked around.**

**Nothing seemed different. **

**Except that smell.******

**It was closer, and still smelled foul.**

**He walked into the kitchen, seeing that**

**Kagome's mother was cooking her scrumptious meals again.**

**That was when he realized the intruder with the**

**stench**** was in the living room.**

**He quickly dodged into the room,**

**seeing**** a short person sitting on the couch.**

**" Who** are you? " Inuyasha snapped.****

**" My** name is Houjo. . who are you? "****

**" You** stink. . "****

**Houjou**** stared at him.**

**Inuyasha ignored his question.**

**" What** are you doing here? "****

**" Are** you related to Kagome? " He said with a smile..****

**" I'm** going on a date with her. " Houjou said with another smile.****

**" A** what? " Inuyasha questioned. He had heard****

**of**** these dates from Kagome before, but never paid**

**much**** attention to them.**

**" A** date. . where a guy takes a girl out to a romantic****

**place****, and then they usually make out. . Er. . um. . **

**take**** out. . uh, . . I mean. . go. . somewhere? " Houjou said, unsure**

**of**** himself.**

**Inuyasha grew red.**

**Now he remembered what Kagome had said.**

**FLASHBACK!**

**( DUN DUN DUN! )**

**_" Kagome_****_. . what's a date? "_**

****

**_" A_****_ date? It's when a boy asks a girl to _**

****

**_go_****_ somewhere with him. It's really special._**

****

**_A lot of couples go on dates. "_**

****

**_" Oh_****_. . have you ever been on one? "_**

****

**_' Why_****_ is Inuyasha so concerned about a date? Oh. . _**

****

**_I went out with Houjo-kun yesterday and_**

****

**_didn't_****_ come back to Sengoku Jidai on time. .Oops? Oh, well _**

****

**_he_****_ already knows I was on a date with Houjou-kun. '_**

****

**_" Yes_****_. .with Houjou-kun. . "_**

****

**_Inuyasha grumbled. . _**

****

**_" But_****_ I don't really like him. . he's really. . uncertain _**

****

**_and .._****_ um. . stupid. . " She said, trying to find the right words_**

****

**_though_****_ it remained impossible._**

****

**_" Besides_****_.. if I did go on a date with someone, I _**

****

**_would  want_**_ it to be someone I love so_****

****

**_I could get my first kiss from them, too. "_**

****

**_She said, a slight crimson blush appearing on_**

****

**_her_****_ face._**

****

**_Inuyasha smiled._**

****

****

**" WHY** ARE YOU GOING ON A DATE WITH KAGOME!?****

**SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU!! "**

**Houjou**** looked confused.**

**" Yes** she does. Are you the guy her friends talk about? "****

**"What guy would that be? "**

**" The** two timing bastard. "****

**" TWO** TIMING BASTARD!? "****

**" Yeah**, they all say you broke Kagome's heart ****

**a**** lot of times for some other girl you keep running back to. "**

**Inuyasha's ears lowered.**

**That was true, but they didn't know the whole story.**

**She sighed as she walked down the stairs again,**

**holding**** onto the banister for support.**

**" Alright**, Houjou-kun I'm rea- - " ****

**She stopped in mid sentence as she saw Inuyasha's**

**golden**** orbs staring into hers, his ears hanging in sadness.**

**" Inu**. . yasha? " She whispered. .****

**" Kagome**.. "****

**" Why** are you. .. what . .when did you . ? " she tried to speak,****

**but**** the words wouldn't come out.**

** " Because I had to see you again . . "**

**She lowered her eyebrows.**

**" You** had to see me again, lead me on again, then run back to Kikyou ****

**again****? " She stated with an angry tone.**

**" No**. . . "****

**" Then** what, Inuyasha. ."****

**He glanced over at Houjou, as if he wanted**

**Kagome to tell him to leave.******

**" Houjou****-kun. . I'll be right back. . "**

**He nodded his head. " Okay, Higurashi. "**

**She stepped outside, Inuyasha shortly following behind her.**

**" Kagome**. . " ****

**" What** do you want, Inuyasha? "****

**He didn't know what to say. .**

**so**** he said the only thing that came to mind.**

**The only thing he had wanted to say so many times.**

**" I'm** sorry, Kagome. . "****

**" I** am too. . Inuyasha. ."****

**She figured now was the time to spill her emotions.**

**" Inuyasha**. .I love you.. I really do. .but you hurt ****

**me**** a lot every time when you run back to Kikyou, because**

**I know it means I can't be with you, no matter how hard I try. "**

**She stared at him, waiting for a response.**

**His eyes were misty, and sad looking.**

**" Kagome**. . I. . "****

**" I** know. You owe Kikyou your life. . I can't compete with a dead person."****

**" Kikyou** died for you. . You've told me before. "****

**" Kagome**, I didn't want it to turn out this way. " Inuyasha stated.****

**" I** really didn't. . I want Kikyou to rest in peace. .I don't want ****

**to**** go to hell with her, but I have to because I do owe**

**her**** my life. "**

**" Don't** you think that if she loved you enough she wouldn't****

**want**** you to suffer in hell with her? " She yelled at him.**

**He had never thought of that.**

**" I** thought Kikyou and me shared the same feelings..****

**but**** we don't. . She wants you to suffer with her.. and I don't.**

**I don't want anything to happen to you, yet she can't**

**make**** up her mind if she does or not. "**

**" Kagome**. . " Inuyasha whispered.****

**He truly did not know what to say. **

**" I**. . ." ****

**" I** know, it's hard for you to respond. "****

**" Kagome**. . I can't pretend like I don't feel anything towards you****

**because**** I do. . but I can't just forget about Kikyou. . "**

**" I** know you can't. There's no place for me in your****

**life****, Inuyasha. Maybe I should just seal up the well. . **

**No, I couldn't do that. . no matter how much it kills me,**

**I have to see you. "**

**" Inuyasha**. ..I'm not going to deny that I love you. . ****

**because**** I do. .and I can't describe it. . "**

**She said, her heart pounding wildly, as she spilled**

**all**** of her secret emotions to the hanyou.**

**" Can** I still stay with you in Sengoku Jidai? "****

**" Would** you? "****

**" Yes**. . ." ****

**" Kagome**. . "****

**" What**? " she said with a look of relief, yet pain still****

**remained**** on her face, barely visible. **

**" I'm** sorry for ever hurting you. . " ****

****

**_Minna_****_ dareka ni aisarete._**

**_Everyone is loved by someone._**

**( CLIFFHANGER**!? AHAHA! XD! Yeah, I want to write more, but I****

**can't**** think of anything, so I'll write another chapter late on today.**

**It's my mama's birthday today! Whee! Everybody say, Happy Birthday, Tina! XD!**

** I'm going to try to make a cake ( since I'm not at school ) and**

**if**** I don't write anymore chapters, I blew my house up in the process. XD **

**Uh oh! XD**

**Yo**** yo yo, my homies! XD Ok. . **

**I'm a little hyper today. .**

**Not really..**

**Gomen**** Cassie and Maril for not calling**

**and**** telling you I was staying home.**

**I was on the phone with my mom! **

**Toodles****! )**


	5. Every Heart

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**By: ****Tokyo**** Nights**

Chapter** 5**

**( Gasp**! Only 5! )****

**' Why** did I ever have to meet Inuyasha? ' Kagome thought****

**to**** herself, as she stood infront of him, both of them staring**

**at**** one another.**

**' Since** when did I love him this much? ' ****

**Her eyes watered up.**

**" Kagome**. . " a voice said..****

**Kagome turned her head to see her mother.**

**" Can** I talk to you for a minute? "****

**She nodded her head, glancing at Inuyasha.**

**" I'll** be right back. . " She whispered before she disappeared.****

**She followed her mother out to the Goshinboku.**

**The holy tree.******

**" Sit** down, " she told Kagome, as they sat on a ****

**small**** concrete like bench, leaning against a**

**fragile**** fence.**

**" Mama**. . " She said as tears****

**clouded**** her eyes.**

**She felt her mothers arms wrap around**

**her**** as she cried.**

**" Kagome**. . I won't ask what's wrong..****

**but**** I know it has to do with Inuyasha. "**

**She sniffed and nodded her head.**

**" Kagome**. . don't you feel some mysterious****

**power**** when you're by the Goshinboku? "**

**Kagome nodded her head slowly,**

**not**** sure whether to agree or not.**

**" You** feel as if you become somewhat gentle.****

**Do you feel as if your heart is pure? "**

**" Ano**. . "****

**She nodded again.**

**" This** is where your papa proposed to me."****

**" Huh**? "****

**" Of** course I liked him.****

**But we had an argument that day,**

**and**** I didn't know if we would work out. **

**But when I came under this tree . . I felt**

**myself**** being purified, and I said okay.**

**And thanks to that, I was gifted with you and**

**Souta.**** " She said with a smile.**

**" I** dearly thank this tree. "****

**She hugged her daughter tighter.**

**" I**** know you're hurt, but you know. . I believe**

**in**** you, Kagome. You're a girl who chooses the**

**right**** path. " **

**" Thank**** you, Mama. " Kagome whispered.**

**She slowly walked back to where she**

**was**** previously, with Inuyasha.**

**Her steps were light and dainty, as**

**if**** she was trying to resist**

**seeing**** Inuyasha.**

**" I'm** scared. . " she whispered,****

**staring**** down at the ground.**

**" Of** what? " she heard a voice ask.****

**She looked up to see Inuyasha's**

**face**** in front of hers.**

**' What** do I do? Do I tell him. . ?****

**Do I tell him I'm afraid he'll **

**never**** want to see me again **

**once**** he's with Kikyou. . **

**He won't even be able to..**

**Inuyasha..  I don't want you**

**to**** go to hell with Kikyou..**

**I want you to stay with me..**

**WHY CAN'T KIKYOU JUST DIE!? '**

**Her eyes widened. .**

**' Have** I become that terrible? I'm****

**a**** terrible girl. .  **

**Am I that selfish? I must look**

**very**** ugly now. . I don't want to see Inuyasha**

**with**** this face. . '**

**" Inuyasha**. . can you. . just please. . ****

**leave**** me alone. .for now? "**

**she**** said, not meeting his concerned glance.**

**He had a hurt look,**

**as**** if he thought she never**

**wanted**** to see him again.**

**" It's** not that I don't want to ****

**see**** you. . I just. . . I want to be**

**alone**** for a while. . " she muttered.**

**He nodded his head.**

**He started to walk back towards the well.**

**She started to walk back towards her house.**

**" It's** not because I hate you, Inuyasha. ****

**It's because I don't want to hear those words **

**face**** rejection." She called out,**

**wondering**** if he heard.**

**He let his bangs cover the solemn look **

**on**** his face as he jumped into the well.**

**" I** know, Kagome. "****

**( Short** chapter! I don't care! xD I wrote that big arse****

**chapter**** ( 4 ), and now I just wanted something**

**else**** to jot down. If I don't like this chapter,**

**I'm going to delete it. ^_~ )**

**( What** will happen in the next chapter? ****

**Will Kagome figure out she hates Inuyasha?**

**Will Inuyasha seal the well to save Kagome**

**from**** even more hurt? Where is Kikyou at?**

**What's going on with Kouga?! XD **

**Unanswered questions will be revealed**

**in**** the following chapter! )**


	6. Fukai Mori

You'll Be In My Heart

Chapter 6

By: Tokyo Nights

**Long, raven tresses covered her face as she lay**

**on her bed, tears staining her soft porcelain like**

**face. " Inuyasha! " she sobbed loudly.**

**Grandpa pressed his ear to the**

**young teenagers door.**

**" Kagome. . " he whispered to himself.**

**" That hanyou. . he has hurt you. . . "**

**Kagome continued to sob, thinking**

**about Inuyasha, Kikyou, and herself.**

**Her mother had told Houjo that**

**Kagome wasn't feeling good all of**

**a sudden. He left quickly, telling**

**her he hoped she recovered from**

**her ' illness. '**

**She sighed heavily.**

**" Kagome. . Inuyasha. . I know you**

**both love eachother. . Please, Kami-sama,**

**make things work out for them. "**

**Souta gazed at his mother for a minute.**

**" Mama. . I hope so too. . "**

**His mother gave him a hopeful smile.**

**Back in Sengoku Jidai,**

**Inuyasha once again sat by the well,**

**resting his chin against it's wooden frames.**

**Miroku**** and Sango crept over to him.**

**" Inuyasha. . " Miroku began. .**

**" What has happened this time? "**

**" She was us, again. . " He whispered.**

**Miroku**** nodded his head.**

**Sango**** sighed heavily.**

**" Inuyasha. . do you know how**

**Kagome feels now? " She asked.**

**He nodded. " Yes.. she told me. "**

**" You've already gone to see her? "**

**Miroku**** asked as Shippou jumped**

**onto his shoulder.**

**Inuyasha nodded once again.**

**Sango**** bowed her head.**

**" Then we can't do anything until**

**Kagome-chan comes back. "**

**3 heavy sighs were heard.**

**No one knew how long that would take.**

**Kagome wiped the last tear that**

**slid off of her face.**

**" I.. I. . have to see Inuyasha now. . "**

**She figured now was the time to see him.**

**She ran as quickly as she could to the well.**

**Inuyasha had hurriedly gotten away from**

**the rest of his friends, in need of alone time.**

**He pondered around the forest floors,**

**before he paused, as Kikyou appeared**

**before him. " Kikyou. . " He whispered..**

**" Inuyasha. . I have thought long and hard. .**

**Your life belongs to me, and now is the time**

**that it will be mine. " She snarled as her**

**soul stealers surrounded her.**

**" I'm bringing you to hell with me. . "**

**Inuyasha panicked.**

**Now was not the time to be**

**arguing with Kikyou about their past relationships**

**and his life belonging to her.**

**" Kikyou. . please not now. . please. . "**

**He said as he stared into her deep, brown oracles.**

**" FOREVER IN HELL WITH ME, INUYASHA! I'VE**

**WAITED LONG ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU! " She yelled as**

**she gripped his shoulders tightly. He felt himself being drawn to her,**

**a slight bonding spell cast upon him, he felt his energy**

**being drawn, and his soul was leaving him.**

**" Itaii. . " Kagome said, as she stepped out**

**of the well, holding her finger. " I think I have**

**a splinter. . " she spoke to herself.**

**She saw Miroku and Sango only a few feet ahead.**

**" Sango-chan . .Miroku-sama. . " she whispered..**

**They turned around quickly. .**

**" Kagome-chan! " Sango yelled as she hugged her**

**gently. Miroku smiled. " Kagome-sama. . Inuyasha is**

**in the forest.. you better go check on him. . "**

**" Something doesn't feel right. . It's not youki, nor**

**jyaki**** I'm feeling. . " Miroku inquired.**

**And with that, Kagome ran into the forest**

**as fast as her legs could carry her.**

**She huffed and puffed lazily.**

**" Inuyasha! " she called out every now**

**and then.**

**" Gamyou! Gamyou! " she heard a**

**familiar voice call out, as something pounced onto**

**her shoulder.**

**" Myouga-ji-chan! " she cried as she saw the**

**bug suck blood from her neck.**

**She swatted him away.**

**" Erm . . uh . .Kagome-sama. . .**

**Hello! "**

**" Myouga-ji-chan, where's Inuyasha at? "**

**she asked worriedly.**

**He shook his head.**

**" I don't know. ."**

**Kagome's head shot up as she saw**

**a white soul stealer a few meters away,**

**coiling itself around a tree.**

**There was definitely a barrier**

**wherever the soul stealer was.**

**Kagome could see it.**

**As she arrived to the scene of**

**Kikyou dragging Inuyasha to hell with her,**

**she held back a scream, shunning herself behind**

**a tree. She luckily glanced down to see**

**Kikyou had left her bows and arrows handy.**

**She grabbed the miko's arrow and with**

**quivering hands, shot it at Kikyou.**

**" KIKYOU! " She screamed as she looked**

**at a helpless Inuyasha.**

**" Ka. .go. . me? " Inuyasha said, his eyes returning**

**back to their golden life.**

**Kikyou snarled.**

**" Girl. . .. stay out of this. You are of no concern**

**to me, nor him. . let us be. . "**

**" No. . Kikyou . .I can't do that. . "**

**Kagome said with determined eyes.**

**Inuyasha continued to stare at Kagome with**

**weak eyes.**

**" I shall kill you then. . Inuyasha only needs one**

**miko**** to locate the Shikon no Kakera. and love. .  ._and_ that's me. "**

**She stressed as a bow and arrows appeared**

**in her arms, she gripped the bow,**

**aiming the arrow at Kagome's**

**heart, the place that was most**

**insecure now.**

**Kikyou smirked, before she let the arrow**

**fly, aiming towards Kagome.**

**Kagome felt her body paralyze,**

**stuck in a trance.**

**She was scared.**

**She glanced at Inuyasha, and saw**

**his eyes widen, as he began to dive for Kagome,**

**in hopes he could save her.**

**Kagome let out a scream,**

**before the arrow hit her.**

**She felt strong arms wrap around her**

**and tug her out of the way.**

**With a horrified face, she looked**

**up into the bluish, gray orbs**

**of the one and only, Kouga.**

**[ A****/N: Oops. sorry for any typos!. I don't own Inuyasha. CLIFFHANGERS!**

** Sorry this chapter is a bit short.**

**I just wrote it in about 30 minutes. .hmm. . Cereal is nummy!**

**n_n**** Yeah. . expect more good stuff!**

**More Kouga. .**

**Kikyou runs off again, yes she will come**

**in contact with Inuyasha. . again. .**

**Stupid conniving bitch. . :X! ]**


	7. Toki o Koeru Omoi

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter 7**

**By: **Tokyo****** Nights**

**_Hold me._**

**_Whatever lies beyond this morning,_**

**_is_****_ a little later on._**

**_Regardless of warnings,_**

**_the_****_ future doesn't scare me at all._**

**_Nothings like before._**

****

****

****

**" K****-kouga.. . kun. . " Kagome breathed heavily**

**as**** he held me tightly.**

**He could see the fear, yet determination in her eyes.**

**He narrowed his brows in fury at Kikyou,**

**and**** then glared at Inuyasha.**

**" INU**** KURO!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY WOMAN!?! "**

**Inuyasha's eyes were still wide, with shock,**

**he**** was a little behind Kikyou, as he had earlier**

**tried**** to make his way to Kagome, to snatch her before**

**that**** arrow hit her.**

**Kikyou smirked.**

**" Yes****, that's right. You're Kouga, leader of the Ookami. "**

**Kouga snarled at Kikyou.**

**" You**** bitch, will die, for trying to kill **

**my**** Kagome! " He set Kagome carefully upon her **

**slender**** feet. " Kagome, please stay back, I don't**

**want**** Inuyasha's bitch to try to hurt you again. "**

**Kagome shuddered a bit as she left Kouga's warm**

**arms****. They were so different from Inuyasha's.**

**Sure, they were a little comfortable, but not soft**

**and**** caring like Inuyasha's.**

**Kagome backed away slowly, trying not to look**

**at**** Inuyasha, trying not to see the death glare Kikyou**

**was**** sending her. **

**_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight._**

**_It's hard to let it go._**

**_Hold me._**

**_Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on._**

**_Regardless of warnings, the future_**

**_doesn't_****_ scare me at all._**

**_Nothing's like before._**

****

****

**__**

****

**_Kagome's POV_**

**I shivered violently, as I saw Kouga**

**lunge**** for Kikyou.**

**_When you walk away,_**

**_you_****_ don't here me say,_**

**_Please, oh baby, don't go._**

**_Simple and clean is the way_**

**_that_****_ you're making me feel_**

**_tonight_****_, it's hard to let it_**

**_go_****_._**

****

****

**I finally met Inuyasha's saddened gaze.**

**He looked so distraught, as if 1,000 apologies**

**weren't**** enough for me.**

**I had to find a way around Kouga and Kikyou,**

**so**** that I could grab Inuyasha.**

**He wasn't safe around Kikyou, especially since**

**he**** was half injured and still mesmerized. **

**_Wish I could prove I love you,_**

**_but_****_ does that mean I have to walk on water._**

**_When we are older, you'll understand,_**

**_it's_****_ enough when I say so._**

**_And maybe, some things are that simple._**

****

****

****

**I dodged quickly past the two warriors,**

**making**** my way towards Inuyasha.**

**My eyes never left him, as I helped him to his feet.**

**" Ka**..gom..e****.." he whispered.****

**" We**** have to get out of here, before Kikyou**

**notice-**** - " He was cut off my Kikyou appearing before us.**

**" Inuyasha****. . you shan't be leaving with my reincarnation, "**

**she**** said with an evil smile, before she grabbed my throat,**

**and**** began to choke me harshly.**

**Inuyasha's eyes became angry. He went to**

**attack**** Kikyou, which he would regret later. Kouga **

**snuck**** up behind her and slashed at her wildly.**

**Kikyou's**** dead eyes went blank as she fell to the ground,**

**struck**** in awe by her attacker, and her wounds.**

**Inuyasha grabbed me and pulled me away from her.**

** " Kagome!? Are you okay? " He yelled at me, as I stood there**

**watching**** Kikyou's soul stealers lift her up, and with a single**

**motion****, she vanished. **

**I nodded my head slowly, rubbing my throat. **

**" I****. . I'm fine, Inuyasha. .please don't yell. .  " **

**He looked ashamed. **

**" Inu**** kuro! " Kouga screamed.**

**" If**** you ever let anything happen**

**again**** to my woman, I'll kill you! "**

**Inuyasha snapped.**

**" SHE'S**** NOT YOUR WOMAN, AND**

**I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP. I COULD **

**HAVE SAVED HER MYSELF!!!! "**

**_' No_****_, you couldn't have Inuyasha. '_**

**_' Would_**_ you have left me there to die? '_****

****

**I turned away.**

**I felt hands touch my shoulders.**

**" Kagome****, " Kouga began.**

**" I'll**** let you stay with this bastard now,**

**but**** just remember, I'll _always_ be there**

**to**** protect you. " He said with a diligent smirk.**

**I gave him a small smile.**

**" Thank**** you, Kouga-kun. " **

**He disappeared, running as fast as he could.**

**I turned around to look at Inuyasha again.**

**" Kagome****. . " He muttered. . **

**" I'm****. . sorry, Kagome . . ."**

**" Inuyasha****. .. I had to come back here to see you. . **

**I don't know why. . but it's like …every time you hurt me,**

**no**** matter how much, I can't stand not seeing you. "**

**I began. **

**His eyes seemed cool and collect,**

**but**** on the inside, I knew he was frantic.**

**" I**** can't describe how I feel, Inuyasha. . **

**but**** it's not the same as Kikyou's is now..**

**Kikyou wants revenge. . she wants you to **

**feel**** her own pain. . I don't want that. .**

**all**** I wanted was your trust. . and even **

**your**** love. . " **

**" Kagome****. . " **

**he**** began. .**

**'No. .I couldn't run this time..**

**But I don't want to hear those words..**

**I don't want him to say we'll never**

**be**** together. . I don't want that. . '**

**I began to cry, silent tears**

**trickling**** down my face once again,**

**all**** because of the hanyou I loved.**

**I stared at the ground.**

**Trying to block out everything**

**else**** that was around me.**

**I felt hands cup my face,**

**and**** I soon found myself staring**

**into**** Inuyasha's oracles.**

**I heard him whisper something,**

**and**** it took me awhile to figure**

**out**** what it was.. **

**_" I_****_ love you too, Kagome.. ." he said, in a barely audible tone,_**

**_clammy_****_ hands bringing my face to his,_**

**_as_****_ he kissed me softly and gently._**

**_My eyes widened some, more tears_**

**_fell_****_ down my face, as I wrapped my arms_**

**_around_****_ his neck, and cried into him._**

****

****

**Kouga growled.**

**" You**** will pay, Inuyasha, for stealing**

**my**** woman away from me. " With that,**

**he**** ran as fast as he could, unseen by the other**

**watcher****.**

**Kikyou looked disgusted.**

**" Kagome****, you will die.**

**Inuyasha is mine, forever. I own your**

**life****, Inuyasha, " she snapped to herself**

**before**** disappearing again.**

**Sango**** and Miroku smiled happily, hiding behind**

**a**** large tree, similar to the Goshinboku.**

**" Finally****, " Miroku stated. **

**Sango**** smiled, as she saw the **

**newly**** lovers in a tight embrace.**

**" We**** shouldn't be watching them, though. "**

**She frowned a little.**

**" If**** we get caught, I'm blaming this all on you, "**

**she**** said, a slight blush on her face.**

**Miroku**** glanced at Sango once, **

**before**** his hand, which had a mind of**

**it's**** own, reached out to caress Sango.**

**Her eye twitched, her foot stamped in**

**anger****, as she smacked him clear across the face.**

**Miroku**** stood there confused, his face crimson red.**

**_' But_****_ it seemed like the right moment! '_**

****

**_' Stupid_**_ houshi-sama. Him and his perverted ways. '_****

****

**Inuyasha smiled, as Kagome cried**

**into**** his arms.**

****

**_ Little did the lovers know,_**

**_two_****_ jealous people were planning_**

**_ attacks of there own._**

****

****

****

**" Watch**** out, Inuyasha. . . " Kouga breathed coolly. **

**[ A****/N: DUN DUN DUN! Sorry that chapter was so short! I couldn't think of anything else to do!**

**But I think I pretty much know what's going to happen now. Geez! It's cold in my room.**

**My hands are freezing! Expect chapter 8 by Saturday! n_n;; Oh, there will **

**be**** more Miroku/Sango fluff! I decided to add a little in this chapter, just**

**to**** piss Cassie off! Ha ha! xD Sorry, D-chan! ]**


	8. Grip

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**By: ****Tokyo**** Nights**

**Chapter 8**

**[ A**/N: Hello! I just got done watching Spirited Away for the 34903****

**time**. I love Chihiro's theme song. . it's so.. sad. . It makes me ****

**want** to cry. ;/ Which is a rare thing to happen. Thank you all ****

**for** reviewing me. I love you all of you! ]****

**Inuyasha's POV**

**My expression went blank, as she lay in my arms,**

**crying** her heart out. I had just told her. . my secret. ****

**The secret.. that took me awhile to discover.**

**I told Kagome that I loved her.**

**Was it true? . . Yes.. yes. .it was.. . **

**It wasn't the same feeling I got with Kikyou.**

**With Kikyou.**** . it was loneliness and infatuation.**

**With Kagome.**** .. it was as if I couldn't stand to not**

**feel** her presence. . to listen to her gentle voice,****

**to** feel her silky strands, to touch her soft body.****

**God.** .I love her so much that it's killing me inside.****

**Her arms are wrapped tightly around me, as if she's**

**afraid** to ever let go of me again.****

**I rub her back soothingly, trying to calm her down.**

**" It's** okay, Kagome. . " I whisper, unsure of what to do.****

**This hadn't happened to me many times before.**

**I hate seeing her cry. It breaks my heart even more.**

**I saw Kagome's head shoot up.**

**" Kagome**? " I ask.****

**" I** felt. . felt the.. Shikon no kakera . .****

**but** it felt like they were coming from . . " She drifted off, with a ****

**confused** look on her face.****

**" From** who, Kagome? Who were they coming from? " I said, gripping ****

**Tessaiga's handle in my sweaty hand.******

**" I** thought I felt Kouga-kun. " She said in a quiet voice, meeting my gaze.****

**" Kouga**? " I raised a brow.****

**No, it couldn't have been Kouga.**

**He had left, and I hadn't smelled him nor**

**felt** his presence. ****

**" Are** you sure it was Kouga? " ****

**She nodded her head.**

**" I** know it was Kouga-kun. " ****

**She looked fully confident.**

**Maybe I was too focused on Kagome to notice him.**

**I scoffed.**

**" Well**, if it was that bastard, he better be long gone,****

**or** I'll rip him to shreads. " I looked out to the distance before me,****

**releasing** my grip on the Tessaiga.****

****

**_Touch Kagome and you die, Kouga._******

**Kouga snarled, bowing his head.**

**" Dammit****. . how am I supposed to get my woman back **

**from** that arrogant bastard!? " He yelled at his comrades.****

**He smirked as they cowered in fear.**

**" M**-maybe. . we could kidnap Nee-san again. . "****

**Kouga slowly lifted his head up, with a grin on his face.**

**" Kidnap** Kagome again. .. fight with Inu kuro to the death. . ****

**whoever** wins has a claim on Kagome. . Mmhmm. . I like this plan. "****

**_You shall be mine, Kagome._**

****

****

****

****

****

**Kikyou walked around the forest floors, her footsteps**

**quiet** and inaudible. A frown appeared on her face, as she****

**had** earlier witnessed her reincarnation and Inuyasha, sharing****

**a** moment. She lowered her eyebrows in disgust.****

**" I** shall have Inuyasha back. . "****

**She turned around quickly, hearing the most**

**familiar** snicker of them all. .****

**" Kukuku****. . I can help you there, Kikyou. "**

**And yet, a smirk appeared on the face of Kikyou, at hearing this.**

**" What** do you want, Naraku? " ****

**" If** you give me the Shikon no kakera. . I shall see to ****

**it** that Kagome, your reincarnate, is destroyed. "****

****

****
    
    **_If there were many tears falling down,_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Every heart would become gentle._**
    
    ****
    
    **_If everybody expresses what they think,_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Every heart can be satisfied._**
    
    ****

****
    
    **_I was frightened by the long, long night,_**
    
    ****
    
    **_So I prayed to the distant stars._**
    
    ****

****

****
    
    **_In the time going around and around._****__**
    
    ****
    
    **_We were searching for love,_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Because we wanted to become stronger._****__**
    
    ****
    
    **_We look up to the faraway sky._**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **Kagome looked relieved now, managing to calm down,**
    
    **as**** she lay in a peaceful slumber.**
    
    **She snuggled herself close to Inuyasha, as he carried**
    
    **her****, in his arms, bridal style, to Kaede's village. **
    
    **Inuyasha glanced down at his sleeping angel,**
    
    **and**** felt his strong heart pounding against**
    
    **her**** wild one.**
    
    **" Why** do you wish to help me? " Kikyou asked him, sensing his betrayal.****
    
    **" I**** do not desire helping you in anyway, but I shall destroy Inuyasha, **
    
    **and**** take the Shikon no kakera. " **
    
    **Kikyou smirked, once again.**
    
    **" That's**** all you're good for. Why should I trust you, if you are**
    
    **going**** to destroy Inuyasha? "**
    
    **" What**** would it matter, Miko? You cannot decide whether**
    
    **you**** wish to bring Inuyasha to hell with you, or let him **
    
    **live**** freely. You insist bringing pain on him yourself,**
    
    **though****, you let no one else inflict pain on him. "**
    
    **Kikyou snarled at this. **
    
    **" You**** have no business in this, Naraku. " **
    
    **" You**** want Kagome dead. I want the Shikon no kakera. "**
    
    **" . . . . " Kikyou didn't respond to this.**
    
    **" I**** shall grant you permission to kill _her, but I will_**
    
    **kill**** Inuyasha myself. . Remember, Naraku, you can't **
    
    **kill**** me because Onigumo's heart still exists in you.**
    
    **If you do any harm to Inuyasha, I shall kill you. "**
    
    **Naraku chuckled again.**
    
    **" Kuku****. . I shall destroy the miko, Kikyou. Hand me the**
    
    **Shikon no kakera.**** "**
    
    **She pulled the shards from the pocket**
    
    **of**** her priestess kimono, and placed it in Naraku's**
    
    **cold**, hard hand. ****
    
    **" We**** have a deal Naraku. "**
    
    **She stated, before she saw him vanish **
    
    **into**** thin air, yet again, as he had done before.**
    
    **Miroku grabbed Sango's hand in his, holding it tightly.**
    
    **Sango**** blushed a crimson red, and glanced at him from**
    
    **the**** corner of her eye questionably.  **
    
    **" Try**** anything this time, and I will kill you, Houshi-sama. "**
    
    **Miroku only smiled. " Is that so? " He asked teasingly.**
    
    **She blushed a deeper color, but hid her face with**
    
    **her**** long, raven tresses. As they continued their journey**
    
    **to**** Kaede's village, she squeezed his hand. **
    
    **Inuyasha's ear twitched, as he glanced around him suspiciously.**
    
    **" Kukuku**** . . " He heard the noise and stared in front of him.**
    
    **" Naraku****! " He exclaimed as he saw Kagome's eyes flutter,**
    
    **before**** they widened.**
    
    **" Naraku****! " She yelled, as she squirmed in Inuyasha's arms.**
    
    **She felt his grip tighten on her.**
    
    **" I**** have come. . for something dear. "**
    
    **Naraku's**** pelt covered the evil grin that rested on his face,**
    
    **as**** he held out the Shikon no kakera in his hand.**
    
    **Kagome gasped. " He's got more Shikon no kakera! " **
    
    **Inuyasha growled. " Dammit. . what do you want Naraku!? "**
    
    **He set Kagome down on her legs, as he stood protectively before her.**
    
    **Naraku removed his pelt, and smiled at Inuyasha.**
    
    **" Inuyasha****. . I have come. . . "**
    
    **Inuyasha twitched.**
    
    **" For**** Kagome. . "**
    
    **And with that, Inuyasha unsheathed the Tessaiga,**
    
    **and**** lunged at Naraku.**
    
    **[ A**/N: I'M SOOOO SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS DELAYED.****
    
    **AND I'M SOO SORRY IT'S SHORT! But I had to give it a good **
    
    **cliff**** hanger! Sorry for any typo's, you should know how it goes.**
    
    **I'm too lazy to read over this. XD I hope you all enjoy my story.**
    
    **Thank you for your reviews! Har Har! Sorry, D-chan! I had to add**
    
    **more**** Miroku and Sango fluff! XD It wasn't even enough fluff! **
    
    **I NEED MORE FLUFF! If you have any idea's, for**
    
    **anything****,  please let me know.] **

****

****

****

****

****


	9. Itazurana Kisu

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter 9**

**" I**** have come for Kagome. . " Naraku said with a smirk.**

**Inuyasha plunged at him, the Tessaiga in his rough, dry hands as**

**he**** snarled at Naraku. " YOU BASTARD! If you touch Kagome,**

**I will kill you!! " Inuyasha screamed, a trail of dust behind him as he**

**took**** off. " Kukuku.. you wouldn't want two Miko's dead, would you? . . **

**Then there would be a reincarnation of Kagome, and that would be 2 **

**lovers**** you've lost, Inuyasha. I've come here to kill Kagome and **

**take**** the Shikon no Kakera. I will do exactly so. " Inuyasha's eyes**

**flickered**** with anger.**

**" You****. . will not do anything. . to Kagome. . " he said in a grumble, his eyes**

**fixed**** on Naraku, as if they would never leave.**

**Naraku smirked, his baboon pelt hitting the ground softly, as he**

**cracked**** his back loudly, waiting, as the Hanyou made his way.**

**" KAZE**** NO KIZUUUUUU! " Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs,**

**as**** the strong attack from the wind caused by the blade sent itself towards Naraku.**

**He plunged at Naraku again, slamming his fist into his face.**

**Naraku easily dodged. " Fight all you want, hanyou! It's no use!**

**I will forever prevail, and be stronger then you! Now give me the **

**Shikon no kakera, and I might let your comrades live! " He shouted,**

**as**** he punched Inuyasha, sending him flying backwards, hitting the ground.**

**Inuyasha struggled to get up, his haori tore, blood seeping through it.**

**He wiped his mouth, which was full of blood.**

**Flexing his claws, he lunged for Naraku again, determined to win. **

**Kagome's eyes were blank, with confusion.**

**She stepped back slightly, feeling her body**

**push**** into something else. . Something soft.**

**" Kagome****. . " it said in a whisper. . so gentle.**

**She turned around slowly. . .slowly. . yes,**

**until**** she saw the figure in all white.**

**" KANNA****! " she gasped, her hand covering her mouth,**

**as**** Kanna stood there, her white mirror fixated into**

**her**** hands as she stared lifeless at Kagome.**

**" Kagome's****. . .soul . .. " she whispered again,**

**concentrating**** on Kagome. **

**Kagome felt. . .as if her whole body had been**

**ripped**** to shreds. . .nothing. . nothing ever felt this**

**painful**** before. Kanna . . she was stealing Kagome's soul,**

**sending**** it into her mirror, where Kagome figured,**

**she**** would probably give it to Naraku . . or worse, Kikyou.**

**If Kikyou had her soul back.**** . there was no telling what she might be**

**capable**** of. **

**Miroku and Sango sat silently in Kaede's village now.**

**" Something's**** wrong, Houshi-sama. I can feel it. . " She said, grabbing her boomerang. " I know, Sango. **

**. we must go help them.  ." Sango  nodded her head,**

**beginning**** to stand, as she felt something gentle. . softly caress her bosom.**

**Her face.. it turned a color Miroku had never seen before. .**

**a**** purplish . . crimson .. as she used her boomerang, and smacked him**

**repeatedly**** with it, sending severe blows to his head. **

**Naraku laughed menacingly. " Which will you choose, Inuyasha!? Kikyou or Kagome? They're forced to share one soul. . and right now, it **

**doesn't**** seem precious Kagome has it anymore. Soon it will be restored to it's rightful owner.. " He stated,**

**dodging**** all of Inuyasha's attacks of anger.**

**He heard Inuyasha scowl, leaving an unanswered question.**

**" I'm**** waiting! Make your choice! It would be too late anyway. . Kagome's dead. .**

**Kikyou has her soul back .. " He whispered with a smile on his face.**

**" You're**** stuck with Kikyou . .now you have no choice. . "**

**Kagome lay lifeless on the cold, ground, dirty surrounding her sticky body.**

**She was so close to death. . So close. . barely hanging on by a thread.**

**Her breath was icy cold, her skin a pale, alabaster color. Her pulse**

**was**** fading ever slowly, and she knew her time was coming.**

**" HOUSHI****-SAMA! " Sango yelled. " GET ON KIRARA. We're going! Something is REALLY**

** wrong now! " She said, as an explosion hit the  ground next to her.**

**Miroku stood before Sango, guarding her from whatever harm rested**

**before**** them. . .A silhouette was cast through the rough clouds of smoke. . **

**as**** Sango and Miroku made out the figure. . **

**Out from the eerie depths of a smoky terrace, was Kagura,**

**a**** look of betrayal and hatred struck to her face.**

**" You**** will not get in the way of Naraku, nor Kanna. "**

**She stated with an emotionless. . glare.**

**" DIE****, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!! " Inuyasha rages out on Naraku, finally managing to slash at him, leaving a small scratch, which bleeds on his **

**cheek****. Naraku continues to smile, enjoying every minute of this. " KITSUNE BI! " Inuyasha hears, as a flash of fire spurs at Naraku,**

**who**** was so attentive to Inuyasha's moves, he didn't have a chance to move in time. Naraku stood stunned, staring at the small kitsune, **

**Shippou.**** Shippou glared back. " What are you standing around for, Inuyasha!? Kill him! " He shouted, running off towards Kagome.**

**Naraku, SLIGHTLY injured by . . .Shippou's attack . .looked at Inuyasha. " No interruptions, hanyou. I will kill you. " His eyes darted over to **

**Kagome.**** " But you might want to check on Kagome first, " he commanded. " It's time to say goodbye. . and then you die with her. . " he smiles.**

**. a gleam so evil in his eye. . Inuyasha looks up, eyes lingering over to Kagome's white, frail body  . . on the ground. . before he darted over to **

**her****, throwing himself at the ground. . **

**" KAGOME****!!! " He barks at her, his eyes watery, not bothering to wipe them.**

**" KAGOME****, DON'T YOU FUCKING DIE! " He said, as he lifted her body up**

**into**** his arms, a hand rested under her head, holding it up. . **

**Her cold, wet lips parted, as she said her final words. . . **

**" Inuyasha****. . .love. .. .you. . " she said, closing her eyes,**

**an**** eternity of darkness took over.**

**Kagome had died.**

**[ AHAHAAH****! That . . THAT WAS THE ULTIMATE CLIFFHANGER!**

**I am SO, SO, SO, SO FUCKING SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED..**

**IN LIKE.**** . A MONTH! XD I've been so busy doing absolutely NOTHING! **

**I will write more tomorrow, I swear on Inuyasha's life! I won't leave**

**you**** hanging here! I've now found a place for Sesshoumaru to fit in this story.**

**XD You can probably take a wild guess. . * Cough, Tensaiga, Cough * ]**


	10. Kikyou no Kokoro

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter 10**

**By: **Tokyo****** Nights**

**Kikyou no Kokoro**

**Inuyasha breathed heavily .. his eyes.. the anger was still there, though most of it had been replaced by nothing-ness. . She was gone .. Kagome, his Kagome ..she was gone .. He was so incredibly pissed off right now .. he didn't know how to act. .**

**Gently laying Kagome's corpse on the ground ..he reminisced her previous words.**

**"Inuyasha ..love …you. .." **

**His eyes grew a reddish color, as an immense wind picked up, causing his hair to blow behind him.  Naraku laughed hoarsely. It was finally happening.  He had pushed Inuyasha to his limits. He was cracking; losing it if you will.  Naraku could sense the pain and anger inside of him. " Come, Inuyasha ..it is time to finish this battle. . ..as what you will never become … " he paused for a moment .. **

**" A**** full youkai. . "**

**^_^**

**' I'm**** dead .. This must be hell . ' Kagome thought, not bothering to open her eyes.**

**Yes, it was true ..was was mostly dead ..but there was a difference between mostly dead and all dead. ( e_e For reference, see movie/book The Princess Bride. )**

**Barely hanging on by a thread .. it was remarkable, almost impossible. Her soul had been taken, yet she was still alive. Her cold hand was placed over her heart and she could feel her slow heartbeat. .' Inuyasha .. ' she thought .. feeling those stinging tears in her brownish hues. Her human ears .. though very weak . .she could hear Inuyasha, and his rapid breathing. .as well as Naraku's evil laughing. **

**' Inu**** …yasha. .' she managed to breathe foolhardily. **

**Naraku's**** eyes seemed to widened almost instantly. . **

**" Well****, well .. Kagome must be a vary rare and unusual miko . .truly the reincarnation of Kikyou. .she's barely alive .. Kuku. .**

**Inuyasha didn't dare to glance back at Kagome . .everything was so unclear to him now .. He had lost his mind.. .insane, he was. **

**" Naraku**** . . " was the only word he said, his voice sending chills down Kagome's spine, as he made a plunge for him. **

**^_^**

**Kanna**** had returned to Kikyou. .**

**" Kikyou****-sama. .  I bring you .. Kagome's soul . ." **

**Kikyou smiled widely ..something that would scare any other person.**

**" Thank**** you, Kanna. " She whispered with a smirk, as Kanna flashed the mirror at Kikyou, releasing what was once her soul back into Kikyou's body.**

**She was alive again, and fully aware of it.**

**" Heh****. . .HAHAHA. ." She laughed menacingly. **

**Kanna**** showed no emotion of how she felt of this . . but in her mind, she knew that Kikyou's soul would be returning to it's rightful owner as soon as possible.**

**^_^**

**[ Sorry**** to interrupt like this ..but it's been like, what? 3 months since I've updated? XD I'm terribly sorry . .I just. . I don't have inspiration . . I can't think of anything . .but . . I WILL finish this story. ;D ]**

**Meanwhile ..**** a stranger stood in the distance, watching . . as the now youkai Inuyasha plunged angrily at the hanyou Naraku. Every now and then, this 'stranger' would glance down at the body of Kagome .. and grip his mighty sword, which was known was the tenseiga. . His looked away . .No . .what was happening to him . .this wasn't the hitokiri ( manslaying . . ^_~ Come on, Kenshin fans. .) youkai that everyone feared. . He glanced back into the distance, looking at the girl named Rin who was finding more and more ways to make Jaken hate her .. She had changed him . .swiftly, without being noticed.. he would do something right .. Something that nobody would believe. . he would bring Kagome back to life.**

**^_^**

**_Reality is just cruel._**

****

****

**Inuyasha slashed angrily at Naraku, his red eyes glaring. He would hit him frantically, with no point in his actions. . " You're reckless, Inuyasha! There is no way you can defeat me! " Naraku yelled .. it was all fun and games for him. . Inuyasha .. His hanyou side. . it was trying to tell him . .use the Tessaiga. . ' USE YOUR GOD DAMN SWORD! ' his mind screamed to him . .before.. he realized. .' I can defeat Naraku . .Kagome. . It's revenge . . not only for Kikyou anymore .. Kagome. . you died. . because of me .. my carelessness. . I have . . to do this for you. . ' and with that, the youkai plunged for his sword. . his eyes returning to their beautiful golden color, as he held his sword up at Naraku  .. " YOUR LIFE IS**

**OVER, NARAKU! I NOW KNOW HOW TO DEFEAT YOU! " He raised the sword, heart beating fast before he called out the one word that would save the world from destruction . . " BAKURYUUHA! " He screamed loudly, as the attack, which was the Kaze no Kizu matched with the oppents own strength, launched itself at Naraku. . Naraku's eyes widened. .this was. . impossible. . this weak hanyou. . his attack .. it was destroying him .. " Hanyou .. . " he whispered in defeat. . " You will be destroyed .. one day. . " he said, vanishing into thin air.**

**Inuyasha .**** .slowly turned around. . to find Kagome's corpse. . he ran over to it, instantly appearing next to her. Holding Kagome in his arms, he looked down, silver bangs covering his face. . no . . he wouldn't. . he wouldn't cry. . his hand rested over her heart. . His eyes widened. ." Kagome! " he yelled.. her eyes opened slowly. . **

**" I**** . . I never knew it would feel like this. . " she murmured. . " I never knew it would hurt so much to die, Inuyasha. . I'm so sorry. . " " Don't fucking apologize, Kagome. . you're not going to die. . I'm not going to let you. . YOU CAN'T die!!! " he screamed . . A tear trickled down her cheek. . " Inuyasha. ..I don't . .want to .. I'm scared. .but. . I do love you Inuyasha. .whether it means anything to you or not. . even if you still love Kikyou. .. " her breathing had slowed down . .and he could feel her heartbeat. ." Don't ..forget me.. " she whispered, as the beat finally stopped. She had finally died..  his Kagome. . she was finally dead. . Anger unleashed inside of him. " Never.. never Kagome. . I'll find a way. . because . .I love you, too. . "**

**T_T;**

**Sesshoumaru appeared from his shadowy silhouette. **

**" Inuyasha****. . " he said in a cold voice, though his eyes. .they showed an emotion that was indescribable. " What .. the fuck . . do you want. .Sesshoumaru? " Inuyasha growled, as one tear escaped his eye. .  " Do you wish to use the Tensaiga on your mate? " He asked .. Inuyasha looked up. . " Sesshoumaru. . " " I'm willing to bring her back to life, Inuyasha .. " He smirked. . " For I do not wish to see you like this… " Sesshoumaru showing concern isn't your everyday ordeal. " If you remain like this, we will never get to fight the way I desire. " Inuyasha chuckled. . " Is that what you call it these days? " before he looked up with a smirk. . " Well, Sesshoumaru. . " **

**Inuyasha began. . " Begin your magic. " and with that, Inuyasha picked Kagome up gently, as Sesshoumaru led him to a desolate spot in the forest.**

**[ LA****! Cliffhanger .. I'M SO SORRY THAT PIECE OF CRAP I WROTE WAS DELAYED. . I've been so busy doing nothing. . I'll try to update before school starts again. Thank you to my reviewers. . 33 I love you so muuuuuuch! ]**


	11. Aiko

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter 11**

**Aiko******

**By: **Tokyo****** Nights**

**[ A****/N: e_e; WOW! I updated .. within the next day. This is truly amazing, and by far a record for me! XD! Enjoy. ]**

**" Begin**** your magic, Sesshoumaru, " the young hanyou spoke as he was led into the forest, the maiden is his arms.  Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped when he came to a bare spot. " Here. . lay her down, now. " He demanded. Inuyasha did so, making sure that she was not further injured. Sesshoumaru was concentrating furiously, as he had done with his first attempt to bring a human back to life. Rin stood behind a tree, watching silently, aware of what was happening. Inuyasha watched anxiously, waiting for the results. Sesshoumaru frowned .. " Inuyasha .. her soul . .is gone. I can bring her back . .but she will die soon, without her soul. . ." He paused .. " You're going to have to decide, brother, which one means more to you. You can let Kagome die, or you can get her soul back from Kikyou, who is now nothing but earth. . " Inuyasha looked away for a moment .. Kikyou . .did he really have feelings for her? Or was it because he knew her so long . .and they developed a bond of loneliness? ' I . . I already told Kagome I loved her. .did I mean that? Or .. did I say it to make her feel better? ' . . He shook his head. . ' No. . I love Kagome. . she taught me the meaning of being able to live. . she accepted me. . Kikyou .. no, I don't love Kikyou. ' " Sesshoumaru. . in which direction . .is Kikyou? " he asked in a harsh tone. . Sesshoumaru smirked. ' So . . he decided to rescue Kagome's soul . .' " She has gone to the Northern lands, which belong to the wolf pack. You will meet up with Kouga eventually. Once you reach Kikyou, you will have to use Kanna to take Kagome's soul back. Remember .. Kanna is the only one who can do it, Inuyasha. "**

**He stated clearly. Inuyasha raised a brow. . ' How .. does that bastard know all of this. .and why the hell is he helping me? ' He nodded his head, and took off.**

**^_~;**

**Soon after.**** . about an hour, Kagome's eyes opened, and an immense pain shot through her body. She looked to her left, to find Rin sitting next to her. " SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!  " she screeched.  " Kagome-sama is awake!! " Kagome's eyes widened slightly.  .  ' What am I doing here with Sesshoumaru!? ' she wanted to scream . .Sesshoumaru approached Kagome in short steps, and studied her. ' She won't live much longer. . a day, maybe. ' He thought. ' This miko is stronger then any other I've come across. ' He pondered.  " Miko. . " he began. **

**" Inuyasha**** has gone on a journey to get your soul back from Kikyou. If he does not succeed or return by tomorrow, you will be dead. " ' Well, gee, that's comforting. ' Kagome thought angrily. Rin helped her sit up, slowly, and she stared into the distance. " Thank you. . Rin-chan . . " she whispered, worried for Inuyasha.**

**^_^;**

**[ Will**** Kagome die!? Will Inuyasha meet Kouga!? STAY TUNED .. . XD**

**Just kidding! ;p ]**

**" GET**** THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY, KOUGA! " Inuyasha screamed madly to the wolf demon. **

**" What**** have you done to Kagome, you bastard!? " Kouga yelped back. Inuyasha's eyes lowered.**

**" If**** you don't get the hell out of my way, she'll die, bastard. Now MOVE! " Kouga made no attempt to move.**

**" Inu**** kuro . .tell me why. . " he demanded. " BECAUSE KIKYOU TOOK HER GOD DAMN SOUL, AND SHE'S GOING TO DIE WITHOUT IT! " Kouga's eyes widened. " YOU BASTARD! How dare you let your bitch hurt MY woman! " Inuyasha dodged by him quickly. " I don't have time for this shit. " He cursed. Running quickly, he soon found that Kouga was following him. " Go back to your pack, wimpy wolf. STOP FOLLOWING ME! " " No! I'm going to save my woman! " He yelled. " Keh. . whatever. . " Inuyasha's eyes rolled as he continued running. **

**^_^;**

**Inuyasha came to a halt, as he saw a castle like building. **

**" This**** is it. .this is where Kikyou is. . " Kouga took off. **

**" BASTARD****! What the hell are you doing!? " Inuyasha scolded angrily. **

**" I'M**** GOING TO SAVE MY WOMAN BEFORE SHE DIES, AND MAYBE THEN SHE'LL REALIZE WHAT AN ARROGANT LOSER YOU ARE! " He yelled, kicking the entrance door open with his leg. **

**Inuyasha bolted in before him at great speed. " KIKYOU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? " **

**He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her cold, shrill voice.**

**" I**** presume that you are looking for me, dearest Inuyasha. " A smirk rested on her face, as she glanced down at Kanna who stood next to her.**

**[ CLIFFHANGER****, AGAIN. XD Sorry. . I just wanted to write another chapter and not have to worry about making it long because at least I know I updated! ;p;p;p! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER ..  PLUS.. XD I'll right another chapter. If you guys don't review, that will make me think my story sucks . .which it most likely does. . and then I'll never write again!  - Shuns. – SO. . review or I shall die! ]**


	12. Kyuuchi

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter 12**

**Kyuuchi**

**By: **Tokyo****** Nights**

**[ A****/N: Sorry, FF.net is fucking up my layout. ] **

**I'd like to take the time to thank some reviewers.**

ggrek123 – **Yeah .**** .yeah, Kikyou will die. Only because I hate her. ;]**

LoneWolf24 – **Hey, thanks. I'm glad someone is enjoying my story. ;]**

glory230 – **No, no! That wasn't the end! It's far from the end. . I know I may slightly dislike Kagome because she took Inuyasha away, but you know .. they'll end up . .er. well . .nevermind. I won't spoil it. ;]**

CrystalTokyoPrincess – **Yes, Kikyou will rest in peace, though she should BURN IN HELL! ;x;x Erm .. .thanks for reviewing me. ;]**

AnimeIra - ** Right****, not like I could understand much of what you said. . but uh, thanks for reviewing me. . anyways. . . **

**Onward with chapter 12, ne?******

**Inuyasha snarled fiercly as he stared into Kikyou's brown hues.  A laugh erupted from her frail mouth. " Is it now that you hate me, Inuyasha? For I have stolen what was rightfully once mine. My soul . .I am alive again, Inuyasha. . I'm not made of earth, as Sesshoumaru said. It's me, again. " . . She whispered. " No . ." Inuyasha barked. ( No pun intended. .XD ) " The Kikyou I knew was a kind and sensitive person . . she wouldn't . . take someone's soul for her own, greed. The Kikyou I knew .. I wasn't in  love with  her. . she was my friend. I realized the era of my ways. . " Inuyasha spoke with depth. " Kikyou .. I'm here to take Kagome's soul back. . because she needs it. . you don't . .you died, Kikyou .. why can't you accept it and rest in peace!? " . .There was a long, dead silence before she spoke again. " Because I loved you, Inuyasha. . No matter what anyone said about me or you, I loved you. " " You wanted me to change, Kikyou! You wanted me to become a human . . not only for my sake, but for yours! You wanted to be a normal woman. I guess I was wrong . .maybe you are the same …….. selfish. " Inuyasha growled. . Kikyou took another step towards the angered hanyou and slapped him in the face. She stared into his eyes, searching for answers. . " I will not. . I cannot return her soul. . It's mine, now. Don't you see that, FOOL? Kagome will die anyways. She was never meant to be here, in this time. " **

**" Don't**** say that .. it wasn't a coincidence that she fell down that well ..Kikyou. .she saved me. . saved me from something I didn't realize was tearing me apart. . " He paused, gathering his words.  " She saved me from you. . Now give me back her god damned soul so you can rest in peace. " He narrowed his brows. Kouga stood carefully behind Inuyasha, waiting for any movements of action to follow. Glancing down . .he noticed a small, white mirror on the floor. . It was Kanna's .. she wouldn't just abandon it .. would she? Kouga quickly snatched it from the ground and fiddled with it . .Until he heard a voice .. inside of his head. . " You . .must. .take the soul .. with the mirror. . shine it at Kikyou. . Inuyasha must hold her down .. only way. . her soul with join itself ..mirror. . then you return to Kagome. .Inuyasha may be injured .. but if you want Kagome . .live. .only way. . " Her voice was breaking up, but Kouga understood. " INU KURO! Hold your bitch down! I know how to get Kagome's soul back! " Kouga yelled fiercely, as Kikyou began to turn around, realizing that Kanna was gone. He grabbed her and held her tightly against his chest. She struggled, but to no avail, didn't escape. Kouga shrugged and pointed the glowing mirror at Kikyou and pain made it's way to Inuyasha .. it was going right through him to Kikyou .. but it would all be worth it. . it was all for Kagome. . his Kagome. .**

**" NO****! STOP! INUYASHA! MAKE HIM STOP! " Kikyou screamed, pleaded, begged for mercy. .  She felt like she was being torn apart, in which .. she was. Tears shot to her eyes as a silky white essence exploded from her body, making it's way through Inuyasha, and into the mirror. Inuyasha's eyes bulged for a moment, before Kikyou collapsed from his arms and down to the floor. . She was finally dead. .. .he would have Miroku come back and perform a proper funeral for her .. but now .. He needed to get back to Kagome. . His clothing was stained with blood. . but was it imaginary? No . .The soul had been torn from Kikyou, and right through him as well. . it made a slight hole in his stomach from it's exit. It was real blood. . thick, crimson blood. .He groaned painfully. " If you drop that mirror, wolf, I'll kill you. . now let's go . ." He demanded, making his way out the broken door, running as fast as his exhausted legs could go.  ' I have to . .be strong. . mustn't . . think about. .the pain. . Kagome. . Kagome I'm coming . .I'll be there shortly. . ' Inuyasha thought with desperate eyes. .Kouga glanced at him every now and then .. before coming to a point where they took a break. " Inu kuro . .would it not be safer and faster if I just carried you? " Kouga asked with a smirk . ." No way in hell, bastard. . " Then suddenly, Inuyasha heard a call. . " HEY! Inuyasha! Do you want a ride?! " He looked up into the sky to find Sango and Kirara. . " Sango.. how  .. where's Miroku? " . . " He's tending to Kagome, " was all she spoke. . " Now get on . .we'll get there faster. . Kouga . .give Inuyasha the mirror. . you can run fast, so get going. . " She spoke quickly, as Kouga handed the mirror to Inuyasha, with a frown on his face. " You better fucking make sure she lives, Inu kuro. . " **

**Inuyasha rolled himself onto Kirara, as she shot off into the sky. " How. . how is Kagome? " . . . Sango didn't answer. . tears had already stained her face. .she knew. . she knew Kagome might die, and that scared her more then anything. . Her best friends death. " Sango.. ." Inuyasha said in a voice that made her want to crawl up in a corner and sob." Is she still alive. .? " He asked worriedly. . " Inuyasha. . all I'll tell you is that she's hanging on with whatever strength she has. . whether it be you or not . .if we don't get there soon . .she will die. ." .. For the rest of the ride. . Inuyasha closed his eyes, silent for the rest of the ride, cornered with his thoughts.**

**He awoke later to the sound of Sango's yearning voice. " Inuyasha. .get up, please. . we're here. .you need to work the mirror. . .INUYASHA!!!! " She screamed. . He jolted up. . " We're here!? Why didn't you say so!? "  He demanded. . ' Wh0a . .this really must've worn him out. . ' Sango thought. .He gripped the mirror until his knuckles were white, walking over to Kagome's body. .her eyes were barely open, but she saw his figure approaching.**

**" Inu****. .y.. a. ..sha. . " she breathed slowly whilst Miroku prayed to the Gods for help.**

**It tore every fiber in Inuyasha's body to see Kagome like this. ..and he shut his eyes, trying to block out the images. . " It's going to be okay .. " He heard Sango say .. " Everything will be alright now, Kagome-chan. " And with that, he shone the mirror at Kagome. **

**[ HAHAHAHAHAHA****! Now you have to wait until the next chapter to figure out what happens! AHAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ~_^; ]**


	13. Yura Yura

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter 13**

**By: **Tokyo****** Nights**

**Yura**** Yura**

**With a swift movement, Inuyasha shone the mirror at Kagome, his own eyes closed in fear. He was afraid to open them and find her corpse still resting on the hard earth,dead. He heard her screams and moans, and carefully opened only eye, to see Sango gripping her hand, and stroking her cheek. " It's going to be okay, Kagome-chan. . " Her own tears slipping silently down her face. " I promise.. Inuyasha saved you. . it's okay. . " The pain Kagome was feeling as she was reunited with her soul was terrible. She felt her skin being torn in half as the white being entered her.  Miroku stopped his praying and placed his wandering hand on Sango's shoulder to comfort her. .it slid around ever so lecherously to caress her thigh. Releasing her hand from Kagome's, she snarled at Miroku and beat him repeatedly over the head with her boomerang, Hiraikotsu. " How could you think of doing that at a time like this!? " She screeched. . Miroku looked at Kagome, solemnly, and saw that her eyes were opened. . and there was a small smile on her face. ." Kagome-sama? " He questioned.  " KAGOME-CHAN! " Sango cried out leaping towards her, pulling her into a hug. Miroku soon joined and patted Kagome. " I'm glad you're safe, Kagome-sama. " She nodded her head, " Thank you. . Miroku-sama. . " Inuyasha's long bangs covered his face, saving his expression once more. " Kagome. . " was all he whispered gently, as he watched her.**

**Tears cascaded down her cheeks into a waterfall on the ground as she sat up, springing towards Inuyasha. She clung to him tightly, sobbing. He soothed her by softly rubbing her back, and hugging her as well. " I love you so much. . " escaped her mouth in between her cries.  He murmured, " I love you, too, Kagome . . " Shippou, who was now noticeable, was jumping up and down with happiness. **

**" KAGOME'S**** OKAY! KAGOME'S OKAY! " He balled, resting himself in her lap.**

**She pet his head. " I'm alright, Shippou-chan. " A smaller smile appeared on her face, giving **

**her**** tear stained cheeks a crimson color. Shippou quickly jumped off of Kagome, deciding to give her and Inuyasha a moment together. Miroku and Sango glanced at eachother and stood up slowly, walking off into the distance. Inuyasha caressed the back of Kagome's head, feeling her feathery soft raven tresses. " I. . I was so scared.. . . that I would die. ." She cried into his chest. He sighed. " So was I, Kagome. . I was afraid that I'd lose you. ." Tears brimmed his eyes, something that Kagome never thought she would see.  She drank those words right off of his lips, as she silenced him with a kiss. He was surprised at first, but returned it gratefully. **

**"Houshi-sama!**** This is wrong! We shouldn't be watching them, you pervert! " " But. . we uh. . have to watch out for their own good being. . What if they get attacked by a youkai? " " Then Inuyasha will tear it to shreds. .Just give them their privacy, Miroku. " Miroku's head snapped up, and Sango blushed madly. " . . Did you just call me. . Miroku? " He asked seductively, sliding over to her. She lowered her brows, a smirk on her face, tilting her boomerang to the side. " If that hand of yours touches me. . you will die. " " Don't blame me! Blame my hands! They have a mind of their own! " He exclaimed as his hand massaged her breasts. With an angered expression, she stood up, preparing to smack him. Miroku, seeing this, closed his eyes, shut his eyes and threw his arms up in defense. She inched closer to him. . but lucky for Miroku, there was a small pebble, and she tripped, landing in his arms. Her face was flushed, and he was in sweet glory. ' Thank you, Buddha, ' he thought to himself, as Sango sat up. " Are you okay, Sango? " " I'm fine, Hous - - " She was cut off .. once again by his hand. She felt it caressing her bottom once more and she smacked him with all the might she had. Miroku sighed. " But Sango, with the position you were in, it looked like you were just begging to be touched! " He called out, turning his face to the right to reveal a large, red, handprint. Sango huffed and walked away. **

**Aww****.**** . XD ^_^;**

**As Kagome broke the sweet kiss, she spoke. " Inuyasha. . what happened to Kikyou? " " She died. . " was all he would say. It wasn't really a loss for him. . more of a gain. He had lost who he thought was to be his lover. . but gained a person more beautiful then life itself could ever be, Kagome. " What about Kouga-kun? " " Keh! That wimpy wolf?! He ran back home with his tail between his legs! " Kagome laughed. . ' Still jealous of him. . ' She thought. ' When will he realize I have no feelings for Kouga-kun. ' " Why? You weren't worried about that bastard. . were you Kagome? I would have beat the shit out of him, if he hadn't ran home. . Wait. . .do you still care about Kouga!? " His eyes widened. Kagome laughed again, cheerfully. " You are so jealous. . " She pointed out. . Inuyasha narrowed his eyebrows. " I AM NOT JEALOUS OF THAT BASTARD WOLF! Why do you worry about him still, huh!? " Kagome shook her head, sighing. . He was going to make this very difficult. . " Kagome!? Do you still like Kouga!? " Inuyasha screamed at her. " Inuyasha .. . " She whispered sweetly, seeing his hands cover his ears in protest. " Osuwari. " She watched as he crashed into the ground. Standing up, she looked beyond the horizon. " What the fuck did you do that for, bitch!? " **

**" Because**** you should know I don't care about Kouga-kun! " " Well how am I supposed to know if all you do is talk about him!? " " I don't always talk about him! I just worry about him. . . Besides. . .We all know he'll end up with Ayame-chan, anyways. " She snapped. Inuyasha peered into her eyes for a moment. He had been defeated. " You're right. . " .. " Wow. . that's a first, coming from you. " She said with a playful smile. Inuyasha smirked. **

**  
 " Hey. .wait. . what happened to the Shikon no kakera? " Kagome questioned eagerly. Inuyasha held the small, sacred jewel in his hands, passing it to Kagome.**

**" I**** finished collecting them after I defeated Naraku . .and I kind of stole Kouga's. . " He looked to the side. Kagome sweat dropped. " The rest are from Kikyou when she died. . " He said quietly. " You know. . Inuyasha .. you didn't have to get my soul from Kikyou. . It was originally hers anyway. . " She whispered quietly. He glared at her. " Leave _your_ soul with Kikyou?! No! You deserve to live. .Kikyou's already died once.. she's not meant to be here. You are. I don't love Kikyou. I love you. " He said, hugging her tightly. **

**Ai dake.******

**Yume dake.******

**_Kimi_**** dake.******

**Only love.**

**Only dreams.**

**Only _you._****__**

****

****

**The Shikon no tama began to immensely glow, and the two lovers sat their bewildered. " What. . what's it doing, Inuyasha? " . . Inuyasha paused a moment before speaking. ." I'm not sure. .I think. . you're supposed to make a wish. . " " Yeah, but. . You wanted it to become a youkai. " **

**' It's**** true, ' Inuyasha thought. . ' I did want to become a youkai. . but that was before I met Kagome. . should I become a human? ' **

**" No****! " Kagome said almost immediately. Inuyasha wore a confused look. " No, what? " " No, you shouldn't become a human. I like you the way you are! " " But. . how did you know I said that? I didn't say it out loud. . I was thinking it! " " I don't know. . I just kind of heard it in my head. . " Kagome said, puzzled.**

**' This**** is really confusing. . ' She thought.**

**' I**** know, ' He responded.**

**' Inuyasha****. . we have. . telepathy! ' She shouted.**

**' What's**** tele- pat- hy? ' He tried to sound out the word.**

**' It's**** when we can talk to each other in our heads. ' **

**' Sugoi****. . ' He whispered. **

** " Inuyasha, " Kagome spoke out loud. " What .. should we wish for? " **

**" Kagome****. . I'm a hanyou. . I'll live longer then you.. and I don't want you to die before me. I don't want to waste the rest of my life without you. . So why don't I just become a human? " He interrogated.  " Because… I don't want you to have to change for me. . I love you the way you are, " She repeated. " And. .I want to live in this time, with you.. and also our friends, of course, " She settled. " I don't want you to live a star-crossed life as a human. . . Plus. . I have something to ponder. What if I  . .became a hanyou, too? " A goofy grin rested on her face. " WHAT!? " Inuyasha shouted. " A HANYOU!? LIKE ME?! " " Um. . yeah. . I mean. . we'd live to be the same age.. .and. . uh. . I'd fit in better here. " " Is that what you really want, Kagome? You're going to give up your friends and family. .for me? " Yes.. " She replied, teary-eyed. " My family will still love me. . But if this is what it means to truly be with you, then of course I'll do it.. " She stirred, as he sat there, staring at her. " Inuyasha .. please, say something. . " " Do you know how to work the jewel? " He asked, with a small smile. Kagome's face lightened up. " I think so. . " She muttered. A bright light overtook her body, as she began wishing, praying, hoping as hard as she could. She felt the blood running through her veins change. .and her body seemed to form new features. ' Please. .' she thought, prayed, to Midoriko. ' Let me become a hanyou, . . so I can be with Inuyasha, beyond eternity. ' She pleaded. The light erupted into more colors, slowly fading within time.  Kagome stood infront of Inuyasha, facing the forest ahead of her. " Kagome. . ? " Inuyasha sibilated. ( Hey .. XD I love my thesaurus. . That word also means whispered. e_e; )**

**She turned around, slowly, and it seemed as if she did a double take. Inuyasha's jaw dropped..  She's . . she was. . .beautiful. Her long black tresses had grown even longer, and a short silver strip rested, covering one of her eyes. Her orbs had changed to a auburn like color, but there was still a hint of blue there. She had gotten a little taller, and on top of her head rested two, fuzzy, dog ears, parallel to Inuyasha's. Kagome bit her bottom lip. " I seriously knew I'd be ugly, " She pouted.**

**" Ugly****!? " Inuyasha yelped. " You're beautiful! " He said, running over to her and embracing her in a tight hug. Kagome sighed, exhausted. " Thank you. . " she said in an undertone voice. " I'll take you back to Kaede's . . so we can rest, " He stated, picking her up, her now long legs dangling over his arms as he ran like the wind.**

**[ I**** thought I'd stop it right here. . .I had a hard time writing this .. I don't know what else to write! XD I'm so.  .bored. School starts in less then two weeks, and that sucks ass. Oh yeah. . My dad deleted my screen name. / If you need me, email me on my. . uh . .other unknown s/n. . HeyItsMarilChan.  .don't ask. . _; Anyways, my hands are killing me from all the god damn typing I've been doing the past. . .month. . I'll update . . sometime. . within the next 3 days. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ]**


	14. My Immortal

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter 14**

**By: **Tokyo****** Nights**

**_My Immortal_**

**" But****, Sango! I'm telling you. . I can't control my hands! " " Houshi-sama..  " She said, renewing the tradition, " Remove them, before I do it for you. " She shouted, glancing at those evil hands.. He placed them at his side slowly. " The last time we spied on Kagome-chan and Inuyasha we almost got caught. So, if they know we were there, I'm blaming you again! " " Fine, fine. But it was all worth it. For I got to caress your soft breasts. " Sango's face turned apple red and before she knew it, her hand went flying across Miroku's face. She stormed off angrily to find Kirara.**

**Kagome rested on a large futon next to Inuyasha. Her eyes stirred as he stroked her soft cheek. " Inuyasha . . " She murmured. ." Mm..? " He questioned in a gentle voice. " Where's Sango-chan. . and . .Miroku-sama? " " Keh. . " He responded. . " Sango tried to find a way to get away from that lecherous bouzou.. to find Kirara.. I heard them in the next room. " She chuckled lightly. " Oh. . " Inuyasha's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. He yawned, closing his eyes, as Kagome followed. **

**" I**** love you, " He whispered, before falling into a deep slumber.**

**" Sango****. ." Miroku whispered lightly, as they sat around a small campfire, across from eachother. He watched the flames light up her delicate face as she glanced uneasily at him. " What, houshi-sama? " She asked suspiciously. " Do you envy Inuyasha and Kagome? " . . She was taken back by this question, sucking in air lightly.. As she thought about it, she realized she was. Inuyasha and Kagome had a love that was miraculous. It could not be broken. " I guess I am. . " She mumbled. **

**Sango**** realized a while ago that she had feelings for the perverted monk, but never bothered to tell him. The only person that knew was Kagome.. and Miroku was too busy asking young women to bear his children. After there little talk,. .after he told her that she was the only special woman in his life, if seemed that she was the only one he ever groped. ' Progress, I suppose. ' She thought to herself. " I do, too. A love like that is endless. " She heard Miroku speak. Her eyes met his for a moment, and everything seemed right. The blood rushed to her cheeks, as she blushed. " You're right, Miroku.. . " She replied. ' She did it again, ' Miroku thought. ' She switches off.. calling me Houshi-sama and Miroku. ' " Sango. ." he said sliding closer to her. **

**" Hmm****? " . . You can call me Miroku instead of Houshi-sama. " . .She paused before answering. " Alright. . . but you might want to stop touching me unless you have a death wish. " Miroku sweatdropped, waiting for the pain.**

**Kagome awoke to a loud sound outside. ' Uh oh. .Sounds like Miroku-sama groped Sango-chan again. Oi. . when will they ever learn? ' She giggled to herself, but was cut off, as a hand pried itself around her mouth. She froze with fear. Glancing down, she noticed Inuyasha was beside her asleep. If it wasn't Inuyasha who was holding her .. . who was? The mysterious person picked her up and ran out the door. 'Whoever they are, they snuck past Miroku-sama and Sango-chan perfectly. Inuyasha! Please help me! ' She hoped the message would reach his mind in time. **

**She saw Sango's eyes widen. Miroku followed Sango's gaze until he saw it as well.**

**" KAGOME****-SAMA! " He shouted, jumping up. The man holding her was too fast though. He had already escaped without prevail. ' Inuyasha! ' Kagome begged. ' Please wake up! INUYASHA! ' She screamed in her head. **

**Sango**** and Miroku ran to Inuyasha's hut, screaming madly. ' INUYASHA!!!! ' **

**He heard Kagome's angelic voice in his head, along with Sango's screeches.**

**He jolted up. " Feh. . " he mumbled. " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!? "**

**He looked down, seeing his arms no longer were around Kagome's slender body.**

**" KAGOME****-SAMA HAS BEEN KIDNAPED! " Miroku yelled. " WHAT!? " Inuyasha ran outside quickly. " Which way did the bastard take her?! " He said, smelling the aroma around him. He then began to growl ferociously and Miroku raised a brow in question . . " Inuyasha. . who took Kagome-sama? " Inuyasha shot a cold look at Miroku. " . .Kouga. . " he spoke, before running in the direction of the wolf tribe.**

**[ Uh**** oh! Kagome was kidnapped by Kouga! OH GOD! Find out what happens, next time! Haha! No, I'm just kidding.  Ha. . Ha. . Joke. . -_-; Lame-o's. ;D ]**

**" PUT**** ME DOWN!! " She screamed, kicking wildly. She had forgotten her hanyou abilities and instincts. There were so many new smells around her, she didn't know who was holding her or where she was.  " Keh. .Kagome! Stop kicking and I might let you down! " The mysterious kidnapper said. She recognized that voice. . that rough, yet gently voice. " KOUGA-KUN!? " She yelled. " What the hell are you doing kidnapping me!? "He continued running, leaving Kagome with an unanswered question.  As he reached his lair, he set her down, finally. **

**" I**** kidnapped you, because you are my woman, and it was the only way to get Inu kuro here so I could battle to the death with him! " Her eyes widened. " No, Kouga-kun! You will not fight with Inuyasha! AND I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN! " " Yes, but if Inuyasha died, then you would love me and we could be together! " He said with a large grin. ' This guy just doesn't get it! ' She blushed slightly, sighing. . ' There's no way he's going to understand. ' ' That's because he's a stupid bastard and I'm going to kick his ass! ' She heard a voice snarl. ' Inuyasha!? ' ' Who else? ' He said, and she knew he was smiling. Kagome had forgotten about their telepathy. **

**' Why**** is it that I'm always getting kidnapped, nowadays? ' She chuckled. ' Where are you? ' ' The ookami lair.. ' ' I'm going to kill that wimpy wolf! ' ' Inuyasha. . ' She sighed again.  ' Kouga-kun says that whoever wins .. .' She paused, ' Is allowed to claim me as their mate. ' She scoffed, hearing Inuyasha growl. ' Which is exactly why I will not lose, and I will kick his ass. ' ' Yeah, and if you lose, I'll never forgive you, and_ I'll kill Kouga-kun. ' Kouga stared at Kagome. She was frowning and appeared to be in deep thought. " KAGOME? ' He asked impatiently. Coming out of her trance, she stared at Kouga. " Yes, what, Kouga-kun? " " Follow me, into here. " He spoke, leading her. He stopped, resting his hands on her shoulders._**

**" Why**** did you become a hanyou?. . I mean. . you're still beautiful. . but. . you could have become a youkai. " She searched his eyes. . " You know why, Kouga-kun. " " Yes, I know why! " He snapped. .Kagome looked hurt from his voice. " I just chose not to believe it. . " He looked away for a moment. " You will be able to watch, but you must _not_ interfere, Kagome. " She closed her eyes, and nodded her head, opening them. Kouga stared at her. She was about to cry. This was never good. ' Where's Ayame-chan when I need her? She could talk some sense into Kouga-kun. ' **

**' Kagome****, ' She heard Inuyasha's voice. ' Hmm? ' " Kouga, you bastard. Give Kagome back to me. " Her eyes widened. . Inuyasha was here. The battle would begin. Inuyasha's golden oracles gazed over her body, looking for any wounds.**

**" I'll**** kill you this time, wolf. " " Not if I kill you first, Inu kuro. Just remember. .**

**Kagome.**** Will. Be. Mine. " He snarled, lunging for Inuyasha.**

**[ Cliffhanger****. u_u Hey. . school starts in . .7 days. ; Alright. .I'll update soon. Don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ;D Love you all! ] **


End file.
